left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nightmirage
Hello, Nightmirage. Thank you for your to the User:Nightmirage page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 05:38, December 19, 2009 Zoey's Third Hand Zoey does not have a third hand on the poster, look closer. . . And I'm not gonna change it back, as you've had so many edits, and me so few. Logic 03:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I see a hand with dark outlines, I may be wrong . . . But I can't zoom any farther cuz macbook sucks lol :P (soon to be good with steam coming on it)Logic 00:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Snazzy Tags You can find em here. =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Edits to page. Hey. Can you please do the tags and other images in one big bulk, please? It's filling up the Home page. Thanks! .:.Troubled.:. Re: My pic I can insert the box into your page if you want. I've been trying to figure out how to explain it but it always comes out too confusing. Imperialscouts 04:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Info box under profile pic + Re: My pic - Sure. First, though, tell me your two favorite (At least one. The second is optional) of the following: L4D Survivor, L4D Infected, L4D Campaign, L4D Chapter, L4D weapon, L4D2 Weapon, L4D2 Survivor, L4D2 Infected, L4D2 Campaign, L4D2 Chapter, L4D2 Melee weapons. Then tell me what picture you would like as a profile pic. Also, tell me your Steam ID/Xbox GT, Email (Optional), and then your four favorite games (Or, at least two). --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I put the outline on there, you're going to need the information above. It's pretty easy to fill in, the only part that I had trouble with was the picture. If you want to use mine, I can put it on there. Imperialscouts 05:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Muchly? Anyway, no problem. Imperialscouts 21:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) It is an awesome pic ain't it? Tell me if you ever get an xbox live account, I got a twelve month xbl subscription card for christmas. Imperialscouts 00:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Oops It's not a problem. The wiki is a community, we all work together to make sure it's taken care of. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Block Haha, too fast for you. ;) I already did so about a second before you asked me too. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Well, this is a blank userbox template you can customize anyway you want, but I did something different. Let's take for example the Smoker one I use: This is the original userbox. So, instead of simply using ((Smoker Userbox)), click on "View Source" in the top left corner, there you will see the entire code, copy that up to "". Paste it in your user page. Now, you'll notice that near the end it says "This user likes Smokers", you can change that sentence to pretty much anything you want, in my case, I changed "likes" to "hates". So, there you go. DeathBlade182 23:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: User subpage Just go to your user page, up in the URL where it has the left4dead.wikia.com etc etc, just put /pagename after your name. So http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nightmirage/pagename is what you want. Just replace "pagename" with whatever you want it to be called. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Heh. You'll get this every now and then. Admins answering each other's questions. :P :It's pretty much what Jo said. See, all you have to do is make a new page called "Nightmirage/Story". You don't have to put that on your page or anything, just make a new page. It will automatically become a subpage of your userpage. And in making a new page, you can also do it how Jo said, putting in http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nightmirage/pagename to your URL. Good luck, and have fun with your story. I'm eager to see it. =) If you have any other questions friend, please do let me know. :Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 18:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Story I read your story. I was wondering if you would be interested in my critique. And if so, where would you want to me to put it? I know there can be a discussion page on it, or if you would want it here. I'm not going to flame you, btw. Imperialscouts 05:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it has been a really long time since I reviewed a story... Basically, I quite enjoyed it. Particularly, "Francis had never met someone as grumpy as Bill Overbeck, not even in prison. Bill had never met someone has rude as Francis Palling, not even in boot camp", made me laugh. Though obviously you've never been to boot camp. I haven't either but my dad has... he's got some stories about that. I think him mopping up the showers naked was my favorite. Sorry, I'm getting off track. ANYWAY, Louis' obvious horror at what Zoey said made me crack at smile; it fit his character quite well. Him letting Zoey sleep was also... uh... I forgot the word for it. Whatever, I enjoyed it. Now, the slightly more negative: 1. I don't think the last names of the characters were needed. Though, that could just because I wasn't used to them, Bill's didn't jump out at me like the other's did. Y'know, because it's canon(ish?). 2. Louis doesn't see like he would 29 to me. I don't know why, he just doesn't (he's not canonically 29 is he? Then I would look like an idiot.) That's about it. I liked it. And all of the negative stuff was completely opinionated so it doesn't matter much. Uh... tell me if you update. :) Imperialscouts 06:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You may have misunderstood me about the Louis age thing. I actually imagined him younger than you had it (I'm not the greatest judge of age, though). Also, I just remembered something I was going to say: I like the groups you put them in. Bill and Francis fighting has always made me laugh. And.. well, Louis and Zoey? Just check my profile picture. Or yours, seeing as they are the same. There was something else I was going to say, but I forgot it. Again. I don't have the greatest memory. Imperialscouts 06:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Lo and behold, I have returned! The world shall rejoice. You know what the problem of being a video game wiki is? People here like video games. (No duh, right?)Video Games can be time consuming. You see... my birthday was April 4th. I got two new games. Two LONG games. On top of that, our internet is harder to access now. And on top of THAT, I got a job. Sort of. Plus... I had about 215 emails in my wiki folder. The task was so daunting I didn't even want to start. Then the passing came out. So I am here. I still have about 145 emails to go though. So, your story! Yes, right. I feel like I'm trying to take the easy way out when I say this but... my thoughts haven't changed much. It's still freakin' awesome to me. Both the interactions between Bill and Francis and Louis and Zoey make me laugh. The awkward silence bit actually got some sound out of me (I normally laugh silently). Just picturing it was enough. Ah, character interaction. My favorite thing to write. Imperialscouts 02:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Clarification Lol what? No I was referring to the anonymous contributor who contributed that flashlight part, though I am uncertain of the gender. As for you, I know you're a she =P LoneWolfHBS5 18:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Survivor edit Hey, just thought I should let you know, American College students can be under 18 if they are very advanced, but I'm not going to change that edit, because you are mostly correct; the usual case is 18. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 22:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi erm excuse me. how did you get all of them faveourites and userbox things like erm the user is a survivor and the user likes Bill E.C.T OH and also fave survivors fave infected and this users gamertag E.C.T. erm I would like the same on my page the things that you have and how can I copy and paste them i dnt think there is a way yes but yes but I did that and there is no link so that I can put it on my page the only link is from the top of of my computer toolbar its complicated That guy You know who I'm talking about. Thanks for the support on Jo's page. Oh, hey, I sent you a friend request on Xbox live. It would come from imperial1scout. I've been trying to get some friends on LIVE who are on the wiki. Imperialscouts 20:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think you can still accept friend requests when you have silver. I did anyway. You just can't do anything fun. Imperialscouts 20:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I love sarcasm (not being sarcastic). Anyway, cool. btw check between your posts on the my talk page. Imperialscouts 20:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You said it. No problem about the Qoute thing. You're right they deserve them too. Imperialscouts 20:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) whatever whatever your talking about me and I dont like it one bit scared to say it to my face go ahead. hi again Hi again erm I have a few on my account I dont know how I am putting them on or is it just someone who works here thats doing it for me. RE: Cool People List I deleted my old post because I thought I was pretty rude in a way. Still, thanks! I have absolutely no problems with you including me in the list. It is just that I was greatly hated by others in my school that I was surprised to suddenly be liked by someone. LoneWolfHBS5 03:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Your fanfiction Yo Nightmirage, I just read your fanfiction and it was pretty well done. The characters' personalities were kept intact and everything flowed together nicely. The Witch encounter was pretty sweet too and some parts actually made me laugh. I really love the part where Bill and Francis had a nice little arguement and was that close to splitting up. Louis meeting up with Zoey was also interesting and somewhat realistic. Overall, I like it. Only complains I can give is slight grammatical and tense errors but that can be easily overlooked. Suddenly, I felt like making my own fanfiction but I got machinimas to make. =P LoneWolfHBS5 10:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed it myself. It reads well and gives me ideas for furthering my own fiction. Although as stated above there are a few errors, I'm really not one to talk as I do believe mine is riddled with mistakes. :Oh, and also, I'm with you on the whole Louis/Zoey thing. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 20:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah.. Life sure does like to do that.. ^^; --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 20:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I've read the update, I like it and still laughing at Bill and Francis's love-hate conversations =D. I also like the way Louis and Zoey's somewhat intimate relationship build up and the appearances of the two Specials. I totally forgot that Zoey had bruises on her face and I find it nice that your fanfic showed how she got it. Errors still exist but nothing too major. Overall, I like it. R.I.P Bill =/ LoneWolfHBS5 07:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Fanfic Wohoo! Thanks! Tenses has always been a problem with me and my writing and other than a writer's block, that's the only problem I have. I would be doing a bit of editing before I continue because after reading it again, I found several mistakes. One paragraph was missing because I missed it while copying and pasting it =P. Still, when I did update, I will let your know =D LoneWolfHBS5 04:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Updated Fanfic LoneWolfHBS5 03:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Zoey's skills in using the med kit was inspired by a friend of mine who learned how to use some of the first aid stuffs through personal training with a teacher in my school at the age of 14. She once relieved a large cut I got on my knee. Considering Zoey's unique self-healing and teammate-healing animation, she might actually have some skill in it. LoneWolfHBS5 04:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Updated Fanfic again. I am off to a camp which will last for a few days so I decided to make an update before I go. It was done slightly in a hurry so mistakes and rushed plots are expected LoneWolfHBS5 20:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...backstory for the Survivors...I like. I had a few ideas in mind for their past. My school has opened recently though so my life is going to get in the way of my free time. Heck, even my Left 4 Dead machinimas in Youtube are on hold. I wonder, did you happen to check out any of them? They are much harder to make than the fanfiction. I won't get mad if you don't want to watch them though. Anyway, I'm looking forward to any updates on your fanfiction. =D Gotta see how Francis and Bill get along after a rocky start and Zoey and Louis's pretty intimate relationship. LoneWolfHBS5 19:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Made yet another update. Sheesh sometimes I can't stop once I start typing LoneWolfHBS5 14:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Earlier in my fanfic, Francis mentioned that some of his gang members were shot by soldiers. He blamed the military but what he didn't realize was that he and his gang have been breaking the strict procedures that they need to follow to ensure that they are not Infected. So, yeah Francis wanted to let the army know that he ain't happy about them shooting at him. I might elaborate a bit more on that. And, I share your feelings about Bill's death. Neccessary, but sad. LoneWolfHBS5 19:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Just want to wish you luck for your finals. And thanks for the nice comments about my fanfiction. For so long in my life, I never felt so assertive. LoneWolfHBS5 12:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Updated again. I also wanna let you know that I'm going to be pretty inactive from now on due to exams and many unfinished project work. That explains why I haven't been doing much editing in recent times. And by the way, I wanna ask you something: What do you think of my Youtube channel background? It features my custom Versus Survivors skin. LoneWolfHBS5 14:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'll be back and I might pop in occasionally to see how the wiki's doing. I won't be fully active until about 6 weeks later however. I will still continue my fanfic if I could find any spare time. LoneWolfHBS5 13:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Never had the time to do much due to 5 frigging projects that needs to be done but it is not stopping me from updating my fanfiction. Made two updates so far so check it out if you want =D LoneWolfHBS5 13:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to explain Louis's background soon. I'm looking forward to the update and don't worry. School will end in a few months =P. By the way, that quote might actually be canon because it is one of Francis's unused sound files. I heard it will browsing through the files and I thought I should use it in my fanfic =/ LoneWolfHBS5 19:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Got your message Ill make a signature right away thanks again :) ???? Hey Man, i just edited the jockey page, then i saw you edited it and my edit was gone!! Did you remove the starbucks nickname??? GIR WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!! 22:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Oh i get it!!! they have to be things the survivors call them!! sorry my friends and i make up names for the special infected.thanks for the info. Oh by the way do you know how i can post those things like "this person likes tanks" or "this person hates jockeys" Still a little unsure.... a bit more specific please?GIR WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!! 23:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Check my page. did i do it right? GIR WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!! 01:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello,I just saw your name when I was signing to fix my user page,I was just saying hello.Infamous Bio 04:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Infamous Um..already know the admins,Five,Stig,and Jo but that is something for another time,but now I hope not to piss of as much people I did when I was BioShock54,but feel free to call me Inf. Magic spitter goo. Despite the fact that is true. I do agree with you it doesn't really belong in the survival section. I do however find it''' is '''worth noting perhapse on another page. Omnivex 05:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Original Survivor pages Sera asked me to protect them to prevent a editing flood. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :It'll wear off tomorrow. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Bah, nevermind. I decided to unprotect them. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:06, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Userpage He was re-adding a link on Jo's page. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 19:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Regarding apostrophe Regarding apostrophe and words ending with 's', check out wikipedia's article on it. :3 Sera404 20:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Machinima I play the PC version of Left 4 Dead so I guess it is pretty obvious how I was able to do so much with it. I primarily used console commands to get most of the desired effects, behaviors and scenes. To capture the scenes, I use a program called FRAPS but I did not record the sound so that I could add in my own using the game sound files. To combine all the sounds together, I used another program called Wavepad and to eventually make the full machinima, I used Windows Movie Maker. Mind you that combining the sounds were the toughest part of the machinimas. Imagine timing the sounds of an M16 shooting continuously or maybe two of them instead of one. Nightmarish indeed. Still, the end results made it all worth it so yeah, I somehow had fun doing it. Thanks for watching them. Before you ask, I won't touch Left 4 Dead 2 because of several issues with the game. The Survivor heads don't turn, computer cannot handle, Versus now have Infected bots, too many guns, too many Special Infected, AI rarely use melee and many more. So, unless I am crazy enough to go and try a L4D2 machinima when L4D1 was hard enough, I may never touch it. Oh and by the way, my fanfiction was updated. LoneWolfHBS5 06:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I sacrificed so much valuable time to make that one. It might end up being a big mistake but considering the good comments I am getting, I'm glad to fall with a smile. And yeah, I do make vague attempts to make it seem like Louis and Zoey like each other. It was a request made by a fan (and that same fan also requested that I make Louis a slight pill addict =P. He must really like Louis). Thanks again. LoneWolfHBS5 12:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Uhh... Hello...? I was looking for a snazzy, new player to do something with in Left 4 Dead on Xbox.... >.> Since i see your name in the editing section all the time, i figured i might as well take a look. I read most of your userpage and even your awesome story on how the original survivors had met. I am quite young too... Only 16.. but can you get past that...? I do say, that is some talent with words you got there. so.. moving on, i was mostly wondering if i could add you on Xbox and maybe, we could just mess around in L4D or something (usually my brothers play MW2, so that means "I'm" not playing, and when L4D is on my status, that's usually me.) GreatSeige2 02:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin I shall do my best, thank you! DeathBlade182 01:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Silly vandals! lol It is the least that I could do to the only person who read my fanfiction and commented on it. =D Besides, I know almost too well what it feels like to come to my user page and see it unexpectedly destroyed. LoneWolfHBS5 21:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Military article's gallery Just dropping a note about this article's galleries... with how it was before, the pictures were actually organised (military vehicles under Military Rescue, sign pictures under Military Presence, for example). With how it is now, the pictures are just well... lumped together into a pile. I know a gallery section is how it is normally done on most articles, but do you think Military and possibly CEDA should be exceptions to the rule? Sera404 02:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :To specifically add contents box, don't you use __toc__? Sera404 02:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::In fact, I just undid your edit, and added __toc__ to insert a contents box. Hope you don't mind! Sera404 02:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) My wiki? Hello! I need help for my wiki,and was wondering if you would join? http://www.valvecommunity.wikia.com/ MarioStrikerz Say something! 02:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me about the userboxes. Megacodlover 13:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My apologies, that wasn't directed towards you. Your information is accurate. I was fixing another edit and somehow when I forced the edit it changed your stuff. the summary was directed towards someone else. Xbox LIVE? Hey, I was wondering if I could add you as a friend over Xbox Live, maybe we could play some Left 4 Dead sometime? If so, just message me back. STURT THA GAEM DOOD. 03:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Just reading your fanfic and page, saw I was on your cool people section, think you are pretty cool, and, so, I wondered, can I add you on Live? We could play anytime. And, don't mean to sound conceded, but I'm pretty good. :P--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 03:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, already sent a friend request to you. And, I have a 48 hour trial or two sitting around my apartment somewhere. If I find one, or buy a game that has one, you could have it. :)--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 20:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think I have a 48 hour trial lying around somewhere. You want to borrow (as in use) it? I'll check to see if it has an expiration date. Imperialscouts 04:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool, do you have an email address? Somehow, the idea of posting a code on a page anyone can read doesn't seem too intelligent. Imperialscouts 01:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It just occurred to me that you might not want to post your email address on a page everyone one can read. If so, just email me. Take my gamertag (not my name on here, but my gamer tag. There's two differences between 'em) and add on @yahoo.com (no caps in my address) Imperialscouts 01:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wondering if you've got my friend request, or even been on recently to accept it. If you don't have it, I'll send you a new one.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 03:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, hoping you'll be on tonight, maybe with a mic...? Frohman and I had a good time playing with you.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 22:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! What time do you expect to be on? Keep in mind that I live in New York, so either put your time that you'll be on into that time or specify the general area where you live so I know when you'll be on, so it won't be, like,3 AM, and I'll be yelling like "WHERE IS NIGHTMIRAGE?!?! WHERE IS SHE! OMG SHE LIED!!" :P--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'''' ]] ROAR 23:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rendering Judgement I actually took that quote from Warhammer 40k... Chaos Lords are awesome >.> But yeah, feel free to use it :D DeathBlade182 01:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC)